En
Summary En (煙) is an elite Magic-User who controls most of the businesses in the Magic-User world. Typically seen in loosely worn formal attire and wears his long, red hair spiked upwards. He has a large forehead and menacing eyes further defined by his lack of eyebrows. His mask consists solely of a mouthpiece resembling something between a gas mask and the mouth of a skull. Beneath the mask, he is revealed to have a thin mustache with a goatee. n is cool and confident in everything he does, and often enjoys quiet times drinking tea or tending to his exotic mushroom garden. He's also very full of himself and his capabilities, so whenever he gets into a fight and is punched even once, he loses control of his emotions and goes berserk, turning everything and everyone in the crossfire into mushrooms. Despite being a pretty big narcissist, he has shown that he truly does care about the members of his family. However, he is especially fond of Kikurage, often worrying about her safety and well being above everyone else. Regardless thinks or wishes of others, En's actions and desires comes adobe everybody else, even if they mean kill, kidnap or force people to do what he says, leaving aside diplomatic or intents to negotiate Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: En Origin: Dorohedoro Gender: Male Age: 43 Classification: Head of the En Family, Business Enterprise Owner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low) can be revived so long as the devil in his head is intact, Matter Manipulation (Can turn anything into mushrooms and reverse the effect), Telepathy (With anyone he forms a contract with), Magic (Via his magic he can determine the location of others if a mushroom spore is on them, can turn mushrooms into monsters, and can cause mushrooms to grow inside anyone that breathes the spores) Flight (Via broom), Durability Negation, Transmutation, Life Manipulation (has created En Dolls, and other mushroom themed creations that are alive), Mind Manipulation (can send his consciousness to his en dolls) Attack Potency: Unknown (During a battle with Kai, the cross-eye boss, several years before the series En turned an entire city into a mushroom. He also killed Artificial Devil Kai a being capable of ignoring Shin's durability negate and compatible to true devils should be somewhat comparable to Hole) Speed: At least Peak Human, with Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Kai, who speed blitzed Noi and Shin who can evade bullets, outsped Nikaido when she attemtped to steal Risu) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Has survived being crushed under intense rubble). Likely higher (Has tanked the intense pressure beneath the Hole (the lake) which has repeatably stated to be bottomless). Striking Strength: Unknown (Has consistently been shown to overpower his subordinates, defeated Kaimen, defeated Artificial Devil Kai with relative ease) Durability: Unknown (Fought and defeated the Cross Eye Boss when not in his prime, can tank hits from his subordinates, can survive his own magical ability) Stamina: High, was able to produce magic for several hours to act as a shield large enough to cover 6 people while resisting the surrounding corrosive liquid. Range: Melee range, At least City wide with magic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, managed to rise to power and become leader of the Sorcerer world and head of the En Family. Manages several highly profitable enterprises Weaknesses: Like all magic users, En is vulnerable to Hole's Rain although this weakness is unlikely to occur anywhere outside of Hole. He is arrogant and overconfident in his abilities as even being punched once caused him to snap and release as much smoke as possible, nearly killing his subordinates Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'En Dolls:' Amalgamations made from mushrooms that can be used to attack enemies that are not near En *'Transformation:' His magic allows him to turn anything into mushrooms *'Spore Tracking:' Anyone with at least a single one of Ens' mushroom spores can be mentally tracked by En Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dorohedoro Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Unknown Tier